With the completion of the human genome project, more proteins with therapeutic potential are being discovered daily. Many of these new biotherapeutics often require the development of highly productive manufacturing processes to meet global demand. One of the most commonly used cells lines for complex therapeutic biologics production is Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cells which was originally derived from Chinese Hamster (Cricetulus griseus).
However, the genome of Cricetulus griseus is poorly characterised, and in particular, there is lack of knowledge of genes in that organism which control physiologically important processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,797 describes a purified mammalian protein designated FADD which has the ability to bind the cytoplasmic region or domain of the Fas receptor. This document also describes methods of regulating FAS-associated apoptosis. However, the only sequences which are disclosed are of human origin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,168 and US Patent Application Publication Number US 2004/0121389 describes the sequences of FAIM sequence in a number of forms: short, long, super long and lung cancer associated. The sequences are human and mouse sequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,523 sets out the sequence of a DNA encoding a Fas ligand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,759 describes a non-cleavable version of such a ligand.